ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutantry
Mutantry is a mythical energy field in The Super Babies universe; used by both the S.M.S.B. and the NoHeads for power. There are two sides to mutantry; the Light, and the Darkness. Users of mutantry had the potential to have one particular ability it bestowed, though they needed to be skilled or powerful enough to use their talent to better extent. Mutantry can enhance natural, physical, or mental abilities, including mobility, such as during a "five-story leap" or to slow a fall from an otherwise dangerous height and accuracy, which can enhance marksmanship. Superpowers that are demonstrated include various psychic abilities and enhanced physical attributes. There are over fourteen quadrillion known powers, though only three thousand are seen/mentioned in D.I.T. productions. As shown in Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?, certain creatures have also been shown to have an affinity for mutantry, such as the Convor, a type of bird. What this affinity is not known. The Lasat species also can use their crossbows to tap into mutant power, indicating that they have knowledge of it and can make use of it. There also exist physical embodiments of mutantry, such as the Begu, who represents the center of mutantry between the Light and Dark sides. Prophecies in mutantry also exist; the prophecy of The Chosen One, an individual meant to destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead was one of these, and was fulfilled when Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman (the prophecy's dual focus) destroyed the NoHeads. Both the Light and Dark sides of mutantry are technically neutral. Individuals who possess the power or potential to use mutantry are known colloquially as mutants or superheroes. Most practitioners of the Darkness are known to possess red colored eyes; as their natural colored eyes change to red, it is unknown if this is a side effect of using the power of the Darkness, or a result of their negative emotions, such as anger, rage, fear and hatred. List of known powers It is stated in Superquack that there are 14,969,162,078,744,647 known superpowers. Alter Arrow-Shooting Arrow-shooting is the power to create arrows and fire them from the hand. Hyper Vision Shapeshifting Air Vehicle Physiology Super Speed Washing Control Aquakinesis Aqua Siphonem Aqua siphonem is the official name given to the power to siphon any liquid, such as blood, dust or grease, off of the target. Ramona Meyer used it twice in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. Chlorokinesis Cryokinesis Healing Powers Air Reliever Air reliever is the official name of a healing power that controls the structure of the target person's throat. It can be used to clear the throat if it is blocked; an example would be if one was choking. Telekinesis Sense Animal Taming Bird Communication Telepathy Time Warp Vision (Foresight) Vision ( Darkness Death Beam Devil Mode Lightning/electrocution An illegal power, this ability created or shot yellow or white electricity from the hands or fingers. With its purely degenerative nature, the electricity could shock, burn, and otherwise severely harm the victim, with such harm potentially being fatal. The amount of intensity and force from the electricity could be determined by the user, who could use it to cause agonizing pain to the victim. It could simply be used to stun or knock out a target, as well as physically repel them in the same manner, all the while delivering an incapacitating shock to the target. Electrocution is not unblockable, but it takes an extreme amount of effort few can produce. Users who are sufficiently skilled in controlling their lightning's power can demonstrate greater feats with it, such as channeling it into surfaces as a wave of energy or causing it to ricochet off surfaces and people. The Knights of Metta could employ lightning as part of Dark rituals. While most lightning manifested itself as yellow, it could appear in several hues, though whether or not the color is distinctive was unclear. For example, Rotta Hecks had used pink lightning. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Sebiscuits Cardarphen had both used yellow lightning. Mr. Demonic NoHead used white. Lindsay Kellerman was seen using green. During her fight with Cygnus Evans, Red X was seen wielding red. In one occasion, Brute Gunray used a highly unusual color variant, in the form of black. Mind Control Possession Wormhole Unknown Category Anti-Power An anti-power is a type of power that prevents the effects of another power over one target, object or animal. Anyone can learn to use it, according to Centauri. List of known mutantry combos *Air reliever *Aqua siphonem *Ascendance *Bird communication *Blasting Beam *Blueblast Fire *Bubble breath *Cascading *Chain lightning *Colored clothes *Colored mane *Dark Shield *Death beam *Death Shield *Disintegration *Enhanced grip *Explosion *Exposure *Fiery offensive *Fireball *Firestorm *Green Sparking *Knee-reversal *Light Blast *Lightning Bomb *Lightning Burst *Lightning Grenade *Lightstorm *Loudness *Memory wipe *NoHead Erection *Object indestructibility *Object teleportation *Pack *Patented Daydream *Placement *Power Generator *Red Sparks *Rose Growth *Shield penetration *Smashing beam *Spark shooting *Stun beam *Taboo *Telekinetic cushion *Throwing beam *Tooth growth *Trangilian Torture *Tychokinesis *Viper control External Links * *Light on The Super Babies Wikia *Darkness on The Super Babies Wikia * Category:Superquack Category:The Super Babies Category:Before The SMSB Category:Boys vs. Girls Category:Zachary Brown Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Shields Category:Convergence Category:Vault of Ages